Talk:Zig-Zoë Friendship/@comment-5261392-20160314192549
After rewatching some of their scenes in Season 14A and just having an influx of feelings overall, I've officially decided that these two are an OTP for me. ♥ So without further ado, here is why I consider them an OTP and feel as if they have one of the most complex, complicated albeit genuine and beautiful relationships on the show. When I first started shipping them all the way back in Season 13, it was mainly for the potential they held as a relationship. They were the same at their core, right down to how they were bitterly glaring at Miles and Maya at the dance and plotting revenge. They shared a mutual understanding and were able to relate to one another, despite having limited interactions. It makes sense that the writers ended up giving them development, because their chemistry was electric and they held too much potential to only have them interact in one episode. One of my favorite aspects of Novas is how kind, caring, and sympathetic Zig is to Zoe, especially regarding her assault. He was the one who talked her out of suicide and literally saved Zoe's life. That created a bond that could never be broken, despite the numerous obstacles they've encountered. When she lashed out as a result of being raped and was struggling with her own demons, he reassured her that she was a good person. Whenever he messed up, he apologized - he literally wrote "I like you" on his chest and begged for her forgiveness. He wanted to make sure she was okay after the fire and suggested that she got checked out. And even though the context of the scene was problematic, he made sure she was alright before having sex, even though Zoe was the one who initiated it. The only time I like Zig is when he's with Zoe because that's when he's actually a decent human being. On one hand, Zoe causes Zig to act like a shy, flustered 12 year old who has the biggest crush on the popular cheerleader. On the other hand, Zoe doesn't take any of Zig's bullshit, lets him know when he messed up, and overall helps him to become a better person. They both have such a humanizing effect on one another. While I don't condone them hurting Maya and Grace by having sex with each other in the woods, it was so much deeper than that. They loved each other and this was just their feelings that they've both had for a very long time come to the surface. It also showed that Zig and Zoe are the same person at their core. Zoe sleeping with Zig and sending the video to Grace was devious - sounds like something Zig would do to Maya, if we're being completely honest. However, they would never try to hurt one another because they deeply care about each other, they've been through hell and back together (and they haven't even began an actual relationship), and throughout everything they understand one another. They even share the same line - "you're better off without me". They have so much potential to be an amazing and beautiful canonized ship and I pray that the writers don't make them completely ratchet, because after over three years worth of beautiful, meaningful, and complex history, development, and love for one another, they deserve to have a happy relationship. They really do.